


Laundry Day

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan tries to do laundry for the first time after starting university.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for phandomficfests napping fest. [(link to tumblr)](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/171771832102/laundry-day-rating-g-word-count-726-summary-dan)

Phil looks at the boy napping on his sofa. His long legs dangle over the side, arms haphazardly sprawled across his body. He hasn’t changed positions since he threw himself down on the sofa after tossing his laundry into the machine in Phil’s kitchen. 

Sleep is a good look on Dan, Phil decides. The distressed expression he had when he barged into the apartment is gone, leaving a look of pure relaxation, something that Phil doesn’t see often. 

Fighting the urge to wake Dan up to ask him to move to his bed so he can lie next to him, Phil sits down on the floor near him, trying to piece together the last 15 minutes. 

“Phil! I need to use your washing machine!” Dan pushed past him as soon as the door was open wide enough, and Phil stood there, still stunned from the loud and fast knocking on the door and opening it to see Dan on the other side. 

“O-okay,” Phil said, closing the door and turning to fully take in Dan shoving his clothes into Phil’s washing machine. 

Dan paused as Phil walked over to him. “Is this okay?” 

Phil laughed. “Yeah, I guess. Maybe call me first next time?”

“Right,” Dan replied, looking down, “Sorry, I just--I’ve had a bad day.”

“Oh,” Phil replied as Dan resumed loading the washing machine. 

“Do you mind if I lay down for a second?” Dan asked once he finished with the washing machine. 

“Go ahead,” said Phil, his voice tinged with confusion.

He watched Dan flop down onto the sofa, which is where he remains, with Phil watching him. 

_I’m such a creep_ , Phil thinks, continuing to watch Dan inhale and exhale for a few more minutes before getting up and lightly tapping his shoulder. 

Dan groans. 

“Hey,” Phil says softly, “You’re going to hurt your back on the sofa. Come sleep on a bed.” 

“Is this a ploy to get into my pants, Lester?” Dan’s voice is croaky. 

Rolling his eyes and chuckling, Phil grabs Dan’s hand and attempts to pull him off the sofa. Dan groans again, but allows Phil to drag him to his room. 

Dan collapses on Phil’s bed, and Phil lays down beside him. Dan turns over so they’re facing each other, and Phil stares at him for a second, knowing that no matter how many times he looks into Dan’s eyes, he’ll never get bored of them. Dan smiles as Phil continues to stare at him, examining the gold flecks amongst the brown of his irises. 

“Like what you see?” Dan says, and Phil feels his ears reddening as he was definitely staring for far too long. 

“You’re the worst,” he replies, and cups Dan’s chin, “Also your breath stinks.”

“Thanks,” Dan scowls at him, but covers the hand on his chin with his own. They lie like this together, unabashedly drinking each other in. After all, it had been about a week since they had seen each other outside of a computer screen. 

“Did you want to talk about your day?” Phil asks him after a few minutes, and Dan sighs. 

“I mean, I guess it started off okay, aside from the fact that I didn’t have any clean underwear--”

“Gross,” Phil interjects and Dan shoves him a little. 

“Anyway, I decided to go to the laundromat, and it was like fucking stepping into hell.”

“Oh?” Phil yawns as Dan continues, starting to speak a million words a minute. 

“I watched someone take another person’s clothes out of a machine, dump them on the floor and put their own in so they didn’t have to pay for a cycle. Oh! And to top…Phil are you listening?”

Phil knows that it doesn’t look like he is. His eyes are closed, and the familiar sound of Dan’s voice, growing stronger and more passionate as he told his story, was lulling him to sleep. 

“I am,” Phil says groggily, “I’m kinda tired though.”

Dan laughs at him. “You woke _me_ up and now _you’re_ the one that’s tired? Unbelievable.”

Phil wraps an arm around Dan’s shoulders, and nudging his head into Dan’s chest. Dan snakes an arm around his waist, drawing him in closer. 

“Just keep cuddling me and go to sleep, Dan,” Phil mumbles into his chest, the sound of Dan softly laughing lulling him to sleep.


End file.
